Prince of Abyss
by ShootingQuasar
Summary: Anak dari Wise King of Uruk yang lama terkurung di kerajaannya sendiri, bertekad untuk pergi ke dunia luar dan belajar arti bagaimana menjadi seorang Raja, serta mengabulkan perintah aneh Ayahnya. Xover Naruto x Pandora Hearth (Main) #EventUpdateSerentak-FNI


**Fanfiksi Naruto dengan berbagai Anime, Pandora Hearth is Main.**

 **Dengan tambahan unsur-unsur dari berbagai anime dan game lainnya.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruro X Sharon Rainsworth ( Pandora Hearth)**

 **Naruto serta anime-anime dan game yang unsurnya ada disini adalah milik pencipta genius mereka masing-masing dan tidak ada niat mencari keuntungan disini, hanya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dari Real Life**

 **Beginning of Journey**

Slash! Slash! Slash! Naruto menebas beberapa monster aneh dengan kepala boneka bayi dengan tubuh laba-laba yang mengerubunginya, mereka semua hancur oleh tebasan tombak merah dari Naruto.

"Ukh... Sedikit sulit kali ini." Gumam Naruto melihat beberapa goresan di tubuhnya. **"Hahaha Bocah, padahal tingkat kesulitannya kunaikan sedikit, namun kau sudah kelelahan?"** Suara berat datang dari belakang Naruto.

"Emperor, diamlah... Aku masih harus banyak belajar." Ucap Naruto melirik sosok mirip boneka kayu berbentuk manusia Singa raksasa yang tengah duduk di singgasananya sambil tangannya bertumpu pada sebuah pedang besar (pict Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo from Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal).

Sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu beraksen rumit muncul seluas 500 meter dengan singgasananya itu sebagai pusatnya, atau lebih tepatnya makhluk yang duduk di singgasanalah pusatnya.

" **Masih mau lanjut? Ayahmu akan kecewa jika hanya ini yang bisa kau perbuat."** Ucap Emperor. "Ukh, tentu saja, empat atau lima lagi kurasa." Ucap Naruto mengangkat tombak merahnya.

" **Gae Bolg peninggalan ibumu itu memang kuat, namun sejauh mana kau bisa mengimbanginya? Bocah?"**. Emperor berucap dengan nada seakan tertarik.

" **Kalau begitu dengan kekuatanku, seluruh Chain yang berada dalam Circle of Order, seranglah Naruto sekuat tenaga kalian!".** Suara Emperor menggema di seisi Abyss itu.

Groaa! Ulat, Makhluk aneh berbentuk laba-laba dan beberapa boneka kecil berlari kearah Naruto dan menyerang mereka.

"Kono! Aku tidak akan kalah!" Zratt! Slash! Stabb!

" **Cukup, para Chain Rendahan, hentikan tindakan kalian dan bunuh diri kalian sendiri, Absyy... Hancurkan bagianmu dan bukalah jalan ke dunia nyata!"** Perintah Emperor.

Groaa! Beberapa monster yang masih tersisa dalam lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba melakukan tindakan yang membunuh diri mereka sendiri, tidak sampai disana, permukaan yang ada di bawah lingkaran sihir itu juga hancur membuka cahaya menuju ke dunia nyata.

"Chain Emperor, Chain yang diwariskan Ayah padaku... Kekuatan untuk memerintah segala macam yang berasal dari Abyss bahkan bagian dari Abyss itu sendiri, perintahnya adalah Mutlak.. benar-benar senjata Negara yang mengerikan." Gumam Naruto menatap Chain miliknya, Chain Emperor.

The Northern Country, Babylonia.

Naruto menatap langit-langit yang terbuat dari keramik biru kehijauan. Ia tengah berendam di pemandian luas itu seorang diri.

"Aku akan menjadi Raja.. mengatur pemerintahan, kemajuan Babylonia ada di tanganku, Ayah akan segera turun dari jabatannya, aku harap ibu masih ada disini." Gumam Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya.

Naruto adalah Anak dari Gilgamesh, The (Overworked) King of Babylon. Ayahnya sedang mengutuk dirinya dengan berbagai macam kertas-kertas dan tablet batu dokumen yang menumpuk di kantornya dan segudang pekerjaan lainnya.

Karena itulah ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan pada anak semata wayangnya, Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri belum cukup pengalaman. Babylonia adalah Negara paling Utara yang hidup seperti terasing dari dunia, namun Negara itu super kaya sampai-sampai budak disana sekalipun paling miskin masih bisa memakan kue buah setiap harinya.

Keseharian Naruto hanya ada di balik tembok besar yang melindungi Negara Babylonia atau di Abyss karena berlatih di bawah bimbingan Emperor, Chain milik Gilgamesh yang menjadi milik Naruto sekarang.

Kriet! Pintu pemandian dibuka, dan sesosok pria berambut emas dengan fisik berumur 27 tahun masuk. "Otou-sama.." Gumam Naruto. "Naruto.." Gilgamesh hanya menyahut sebentar lalu merilekskan dirinya di pemandian itu, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto... Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" tanya Gilgamesh. "Huff, membosankan seperti biasa, aku ingin pergi ke bagian terdalam Abyss untuk bertemu monster hebat, namun Emperor melarangku." Balas Naruto kesal.

"Yah, kau belum siap untuk itu, apa seru jika membasmi monster yang sedang bersujud?" Balas Gilgamesh mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Mah benar, namun tetap saja aku bosan disini terus, bisakah aku keluar? Umurku sudah 24 tahun!" Kesal Naruto. "K-kau sudah setua itu?" Kaget Gilgamesh. "Dasar, Ayah sendiri seorang kakek dengan umur 122 tahun dalam fisik 28 tahun!" Balas Naruto menohok yah.

" _Sialan, aku memang ingin mengeluarkannya dari Babylonia, hitung-hitung buat mencari pengalaman di dunia luar sana, namun terlalu mainstream jika alasannya hanya itu, aku ini Raja dan seorang Ayah yang sempurna bukan? Pikirkan alasan lain!"_ Batin Gilgamesh.

"Hm.. Kakek? Ka..kek?!" Ucap Gilgamesh tiba-tiba. "E-eh, akhirnya sadar umur juga kau pria tua." Ucap Naruto. "Ah.. ya benar, Ka..." Gilgamesh bersidekap dengan kepala yang perlahan jatuh dan matanya perlahan menutup.

Byurrr! "Huaph!". Gilgamesh langsung tersadar saat kepalanya membentur air karena kantuk hebatnya.

"Ayah... Sebaliknya kau istirahat dan tinggalkan dokumen-dokumen itu sementara." Balas Naruto sedikit Iba. "Kakek! Aku baru saja memikirkannya, umurmu sudah 24 tahun." Ucap Gilgamesh tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku izinkan kau keluar dari Babylon." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?!". Ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat. "Hum, namun dengan satu syarat." Balas Gilgamesh. "Apa itu? Apapun pasti akan kulakukan demi meninggalkan kerajaan ini untuk sementara." Balas Naruto senang.

"Kakek..". Ucap Gilgamesh. "Kakek?" Beo Naruto bingung. "Hum! Kau harus membuatku menjadi kakek begitu kau pulang kemari nanti, jika tidak gerbang Babylon tidak akan pernah terbuka untukmu." Jelas Gilgamesh.

"Um, aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu, tapi Yosh! Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan itu! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!". Balas Naruto berlari keluar dari pemandian.

"Kyaaaa! Naru-sama, tolong jangan berlarian di lorong dengan telanjang!." Suara teriakan beberapa Maid menggema di lorong.

Gilgamesh? Jangan tanya, di permukaan air tinggal lehernya saja, sementara di depannya ada gelembung-gelembung yang meletus di permukaan air.

Di kamarnya, Naruto tengah memasukkan apapun yang muat ke dalam tas kecilnya. **"Haha, diizinkan keluar dari penjara ini sudah sangat bagus Naruto!"** Suara Emperor terngiang di kepalanya.

"Yeah, walau dengan syarat yang aneh." Ucap Naruto. **"Benarkah? Apa syaratnya?"** Tanya Emperor penasaran. "Hum, Ayah hanya memintaku membuatnya menjadi Kakek saat aku pulang nanti, aneh bukan? Padahal dia sudah kakek-kakek begitu, yah ditinjau dari umur sih." Balas Naruto.

" **A'... Aku bertaruh kau tidak tahu maksud dari Ayahmu."** Balas Emperor. "Hu? Apa ada maksud lain selain itu? Bukankah itu syarat yang mudah?" Tanya Naruto heran.

" **Huhh.. kurasa kita harus berhenti ke Abyss cukup lama, aku rasa ada bagian dari otakmu yang hilang disana, atau kau memang terlalu bodoh."** Balas Emperor. "Bah, lupakan saja! Aku akan melakukan hal yang aku inginkan, aku masih butuh banyak pengalaman, pengetahuan adalah kekuatan kau tahu?" Balas Naruto selesai mengepak barang bawaanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pergi dengan satu kuda saja, walau pangeran aku tidak terlalu suka di kawal orang lain." Balas Naruto menarik seekor kuda hitam legam. Grap! Naruto segera menaikinya dan memacunya keluar lingkungan istana.

" **Langsung berangkat seperti ini, Ayahmu akan jengkel saat bangun nanti."** Ucap Emperor. "Huh, biarkan saja." Balas Naruto mengabaikan tatapan para penduduk yang terlihat gembira dan heran saat melihat calon Raja mereka memacu kudanya sendirian dan seperti terburu-buru.

"Hoiii! Kalian buka pintunya!". Teriak Naruto. "E-eh, itu Naruto-sama, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia mau keluar?". Kaget para penjaga. "Sudahlah, aku mendapat izin dari Ayah untuk keluar hari ini, buka saja pintunya sedikit." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau dengar itu? Perintah Tyrant-sama! Cepat buka gerbangnya!". Ucap salah satu penjaga gerbang. Dan akhirnya gerbang setinggi 20 meter itu terbuka perlahan dengan celah hanya 5 meter saja, namun itu cukup untuk Naruto keluar.

"Akhirnya... Aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini, Babylon punya pertahanan absolut anti-chain yang mengakibatkan seseorang dengan Chain tidak bisa masuk atau keluar tanpa seizin Ayah." Gumam Naruto melirik gerbang Babylon yang mulai tertutup.

" **Naruto, ratusan kilometer dari sini masih berupa padang gersang dan beberapa hutan, jika kau mau kita bisa menggunakan Abyss untuk datang ke peradaban terdekat dari Babylon."** Ucap Emperor menawarkan bantuan.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu." Ucap Naruto menghentikan laju kudanya. Sring! Lingkaran sihir ungu muncul dan meluas sebanyak 10 meter. **"Abyss! Outer Gate!** ". "Yosshh! Petualangku dimulai!" Teriak Naruto senang.

Slap! Dan setelahnya, Naruto menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

To be Continued

 **Haloo Minna-san! Fanfiction terbaru saya dalam rangka #EventUpdateSerentak-FNI, maaf sejujurnya saya bikin ini karena habis nonton Pandora Hearth dan jatuh hati ama chara Sharon, di post disini karena fandom aslinya sepi dan saya juga berniat menggabungkan unsur dari beberapa anime lain, dan Gil di fict ini saya ambil dari versi Casternya dia yang dikenal sebagai Wise King of Uruk, singkatnya Gil yang udah tobat setelah ditinggal mati Enkidu.**

 **Mohon review, dan flamenya ya, reader-tachi dan buat member FNI yang ada di GC maupun gk, ramaikan dan majukan dunia Fanfiksi Naruto Bahasa Indonesia ya!**

 **Shooting Quasar Out**


End file.
